I Can't
by SaveTheLastDance4Me
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee share a private moment in the woods.


So, I got bored on night and decided to stray from Harry Potter for a minute…this is what I got. Hope you enjoy! Just a warning- when there is speaking that seems like it is not currently happening, it probably isn't. Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Bella all speak to Renesmee. They are more like flashbacks or thoughts of them speaking to Renesmee as she thinks about Jacob.

Summary- Jacob and Renesmee share a private moment in the woods.

**

It's impossible to tell what he's thinking. He's eyes say nothing to me, while his lips tell me everything. What must be going through his mind on days when we haven't hunted for a while…I wish he would tell me. My father must know, what with his incredible talent of knowing and answering questions and comments before words are spoken. I know he knows what I tell Jacob when I place my palm on his cheek. He ignores it, for the most part.

"Nessie, keep yourself under control please. I do not wish to know what you want to do with Jacob whilst hunting. Please, for my sake?"

There's a glint in his eyes that I cannot possibly explain to my mother. I know she knows what happens in the woods, but she chooses to remain quiet. My mother has always told me that she was born middle aged. She will mentally always be middle aged. Physically, she will forever be eighteen. I know she knows about the hormones that must be attacking my system. Physically I will be viewed somewhere along the lines of seventeen. Mentally, I have always been ninety. She understands me, even if she disapproves.

"Nessie, please stop. You are more human than I am, but less human than Jacob. One of these days you might be stuck with the same issue I had. You might get pregnant."

I can't get pregnant. If I could, I would have been pregnant multiple times by now. We aren't careful, not that there is a need to. There will never be anyone else for him. I just don't want anyone else. I want this man that watched me grow up. I want the man who has protected me, cherished me, and wholly worshiped me since the moment he first laid eyes on me. I want Jacob Black. I want my Jacob. I want my wolf.

The glint is in his eyes now. I notice it before he focuses on me. He has not phased back yet, but I know he will soon. We've travelled far enough to have mountain lion for lunch today. I did not wish to have my Uncle Emmett or Aunt Alice get curious about the sounds coming from just past the river. They ignore everything, until they get annoyed.

"Nessie, are you serious? Go farther to the north. Just go farther out, please."

"Way to go, Jacob!"

I drop the drained lion in my hands. I instantly feel better than I have in days. I feel full, and euphoric at the same time. I turn to him just seconds before he begins to phase. He is naked, not that I have ever expected anything else. He is beautiful. I take in his long legs, long arms, and long torso. I take in his muscles, the prominent six pack, and the high, tight curve of his butt. A butt contest, anyone? My Jacob would win…

"Nessie, what is it?" his voice is filled with concern.

I instantly jump him, my legs wrapping around his waist and my lips crashing against his. He responses instantly, wrapping his big hands around my small waist. His lips curve around mine, and I feel a slight smile forming from both of us. I slid my tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. His lips open and his tongue meets mine in a battle for dominance. I let him win…

He lowers me to the ground slowly. He pulls back to look down at me. I feel him harden against my leg, and I groan involuntarily. My clothes disappear in seconds, and I briefly wonder where they have gone to. He genuinely smiles before lowering his mouth to my breast. His right hand takes the other, while his left slides down between my legs. His fingers deftly graze my clit before going farther south. As two of his fingers slowly enter me, my back rises off of the ground and I gasp. His mouth starts a slow and torturous decent down my body. He begins pumping his fingers in and out of me with a pace I know will not continue once he fully enters me. His lips finally connect with my clit, sucking in and rolling it around. By now I'm clawing the ground, which, by the way, my back is no longer connected to. I know I'll have leaves stuck in my hair later, but who cares?

Suddenly, everything stops. His hand leaves me, and his lips are no longer playing with my clit. I look up at him as he slowly climbs back up my body. He's smirking at me. He lifts my hand to his cheek and leans down to my ear.

"Tell me what you want, baby."

_**Make love to me.**_ I'm practically shouting it at him in his mind. He cringes for a second before kissing me again. He enters me quickly, and my earlier suspicions were correct, the paces were never going to match. He's quicker now, and harder. His hips thrust forward almost harshly. It almost hurts, but it never does. There are deep gouges in the ground surrounding us. There is dirt under my nails as I moan and scream under him. He's quicker now than ever before.

_**Jacob.**_ I scream my release in his head. My walls clamp in a vise grip around him. He thrusts a few more times before shuddering and moaning my name:

"Renesmee…"

He slows down before pulling out of me. We lay naked in the sunlight, surrounded by my handiwork. The sun hits me and I glow under its powerful blare. Jacob is watching me silently, his eyes glazed over in love and lust. He takes in my appearance and laughs.

"Darling, there are leave in your hair. There is dirt under your nails. And I do believe that pretty soon you will have dirt along your belly."

"What makes you think that, Jacob Black?"

"This," and his hand smears a fine layer of dirt across my stomach. I giggle slightly, not caring at all.

_**I love you.**_ I pull my hand from his cheek slowly, watching his eyes light up.

"I love you too, my darling."

He look at me quickly before hiding his eyes under his arm.

"There's something I need to tell you. I want children."

"Yeah? I do too."

"So let's have them then. Bella would love to have grandchildren."

"I can't, Jacob."

The shocked realization hits him full force. I watch it take over his face before the tears begin to escape his eyes. It pains me to see this, but I knew I had to tell him sometime. If I hadn't told him today, it would have been tomorrow…or the next day…or the next.

"I can't have children. Physically, it's impossible."

I place my hand to his cheek again. I know I have to tell him even if it hurts.

_**I will love you forever and we will be together for eternity. I want them too. But there will always be a problem. I can't…**_

**

If you hadn't noticed everything in Bold and Italics are when Renesmee is telling Jacob something with her gift. I really don't want to take this down to fix it. This is being posted as it is. I love this how it is…and I hope you do too!!


End file.
